


Harry Potter and the year fate stepped in

by Kitkross



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkross/pseuds/Kitkross
Summary: Secrets are revealed that change the course of the war. Harry has a twin sister he never knew about. Creature fic draco/ Luscious / Luna veelaI'm bad at summaries please read kudo and comment!!





	1. Prologue

Lilly Potter rested back against the tree, exhaustion warring with her elation and her heart break. The night broke in silence around her, the stars a hazy glow behind the heavy fog. She stared down into the eyes of her son before pressing a gentle kiss, a dusting of lips, to the damp messy curls atop his head. "Harry" it was a joyful whisper, to her boy, her Harry.  
Her eyes shifted to the second bundle. Pale and slumbering against her chest. Ebony silk clung to her cheeks. Her ears carried the telltale point of her paternal blood. The faint silver aura that clung to her made her seem ethereal and unclaimable even as Lilly felt her breath against her.  
"Freya" this time her voice was a broken sob. Her only daughter. The magical birth had left her unable to bare more children. The knowledge made the sting of truth in Galgaroths words cut even deeper. As long as He who must not be named walked free, a rare blessing such as Freya would never be safe in the wizarding world.  
With nearly the last of her strength, Lilly potter cast the curse that would sever the twins connection. Shielded from the truth they would remain seperated until it was deemed safe for them to know. Or until fate decided otherwise. Galgaroth lifted the half dark fey infant from her mothers arms casting a pitying glare at the boy.  
"James has a fine son" the words sounded nearly reluctant as he backed away. 'Pretenses' Galgaroth reminded himself. She could still stop him if she wished. As agreed the royal dark fey let go the red sparks of magic that would lead James Potter to his wife and child before he turned and melted into the shadows.  
Lilly clung to Harry beneath the barren oak branches, casting uneasy glances at the skies. "Hurry Prongs" she mumbled, pulling her cloak tightly about herself. Her eyes became heavy as she huddled with her newborn son, and had nearly closed before the great red stag bound into view at last.

 

In another place:  
Luscious paced his study. He could hear the cries from the east wing even here. He winced as he paused at the great fire place, leaning against the onyx serpant head, poised and ready to strike. He had thought narcissus pleading had been pitious all those months ago.  
The fear and desperation she leaked out to him in the early hours of the morning. Unwed, lacking proper standing, and unsactioned her trist with the captain of a visiting Carion prince had led to a pregnancy. At the time Lucius had graciously welcomed the hopeless Black heiress into his arms.  
Mateless and with no other prospects he could suitably live with to fulfill his duty, the now eldest malfoy truly thought he had found the perfect solution. With the potion carefully concocted by his dearest friend, he bought not only the loyalty of a prestigious bloodline but also an heir.  
They had married as quickly and publicly as possible without scandal while the newest malfoy grew her bastard carion and his son. The cries echoed again, the only clue to the birth of a new noble raven being the thrashing of the storm outside as his fresh magic settled.  
Not long after, the acrid smell of smoke was the only evidence left that the child had ever been here. Lucius hoped willfully he would stay far away, happy with the kind witch and wizard he had been adopted by in Scarba. Lucius went back to pacing.  
His veela was restless as it pulled and twisted inside his magic. Misguidedly ignoring its fierce desire as a longing to be with his son. 'he will be here soon enough' he growled at himself impatiently. Still it raged in his mind, pushing savagely at the confines of his thoughts.  
So consuming was the impatience and fierce was the pull that the addition of the startling light filled body in his study went unnoticed until Lucius nearly walked into her. Backing up quickly, his hand flew to his eyes trying to block out the sun like aura as it pulsed. Great silken black wings stretched high to the ceiling, and a keening issued forth so lovely it brought sadness to his heart.  
The action pulled his own wings forth, wrapping around him protectivly as the woman advanced. The odd song changed its pitch as she slowed to a stop and he forcibly lowered his wings. "Your grace" he addressed the noble veela as she halted, the light receding into her skin.  
Black eyes regarded him as a sharp voice echoed his greeting. "Your grace" graceful and swift her wings folded down around her, settling over her like a gown. Quickly, she produced a small parcel marked with the crest of urrhandi. "For the birth of your son. I also come to collect your tribute, yet another noble veela has entered in to the chorus this evening"  
Lucius took the package setting it aside and heading for his bookshelf. "I take it, that it is of euphoras line" he turned only slightly to catch the confirmation before releasing the hidden latch and extracting the golden tome. He wrapped it quickly in a satin black cloth embroidered with the crest of anubi.  
"May your light shine as sweetly as your song" he spoke it clearly despite the pain starting behind his eyes. The veela took the package bowing her head. "May your soul fly as steadily as your harmony" and she was gone.  
Luscious returned to the parcel now resting on his desk. He moved the thick red cloth aside to reveal a sleek tome. It was heavy, solid platinum, with a dragon wrapped tightly around a shining sword. One eye was laden with a dark onyx, the other a brilliant emerald.  
The older malfoy ran his long fingers across the engraving once before the final screams rang out above him. The pop alerted him to Mindy's presence as she bowed low to the ground. "He is here master Malfoy", and without pause Luscious tucked the tome away and rose to go and meet his son.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed my phone has been in correctly changing the spelling of Luscious' name I have tried to catch them all but I am only o st person so please feel free to point it out if I gave missed any thank you!!

The window to Harry's room at number four privet drive lay open to the muggy night air. The unusual heat plaguing the summer holiday was broken now only by the dullest, most unreliable of breezes, but it was something. If one was to look closely at the unassuming window, resting ajar to welcome the timid wind, they would scratch at their head or hold their chin for a moment gazinging quizically at the way the night seemed to cling to it.  
And indeed it did. Shadows wrapped around the sill and billowed up into the narrow frame. The darkness perched there, the only visible proof standing out as starstudded midnight pupils, sheathed in a ring of fire. The eyes watched, unblinking and focused on the prone boy.  
They studied him, taking in the messy black hair, flushed skin and toned build. The shadow unfolded its lithe frame and long legs moved soundlessly closer. The fire in the eyes flared, the shadows dancing in the light it cast. A hiss filled the room, a solitary sound of pain that filled the space up causing it to flood with life for a moment.  
The shadow paused, something familiar fighting to the surface. Another study, moved the eyes from head to toe. 'dispose of the whelp my daughter, then return to sidhe at once. Do not linger in their world. There is nothing there for you'  
Dispose of the whelp. That was her task. She had never failed at a single mission her father had assigned her. She couldn't afford to, her position was too precarious. If she failed to be a good warrior, she would become no better than her sister. A living font of painful creation.  
A child farm. Cattle. She shuddered at the thought but still she hesitated. This boy was different. Even with his face taught in pain, slicked over with sweat and creased with heavy concern this boy was too beautiful.  
His aura pulsed with sad purpose that called out to her own. Her fingers shook around the hilt of her blade, pure silver with a wrought iron core. To many times others of her kind, jealous of her station and skill had tried to remove her. The poisonous core whistled quietly as she clutched it, still unwilling to finish her task.  
She hesitated. Harry's eyes snapped open, greeted by the stifling darkness of his bedroom. Severly more welcoming then the darkness his dreams had taken him to, he lay still on his bed, wincing as the pain in his scar flared briefly white hot, then slowly receded.  
He turned to his side, toward the open window, hoping to find the breeze. Puzzlement filled him up as he stared at the gaping hole. Darker then the night behind it, an odd gathering of shadows seemed to hover, then simply fall away. Blinking the sleep away Harry reached for his glasses and slid out of bed.  
Freya watched from the ground below, the fire now gone from her eyes and the shadows completely obscuring her from sight, as Harry stood at the window. She watched him search the garden below, and out over the surrounding houses, wand raised in defense of an onslaught that would not come this night. It stirred something inside of her. She turned away as he did, and melted between worlds, off to her safe house in London. 

Harry sat on edge as he waited on the train for Ron and Hermione. He had left the Dursleys over a week ago, the very morning after his strange waking dream. He had felt to exposed on privet drive and had used a small bit of gold he had saved to book room and board at the leaky cauldron instead.  
Now he sat impatient and chiding himself for arriving nearly an hour before boarding began. For skipping breakfast, for not simply owling the Weasleys or Dumbledore, for not thinking. It felt like a very Hermione inspired rant if he was being honest with himself.  
So when he heard her voice calling his name he could do nothing but smile wide. He stood and received their hugs in earnest pulling them inside and locking their compartment firmly as the Hogwarts express began its exit from kings cross station.  
He listened dutifully to their summer adventures honestly enjoying their familiar banter. At last Hermione turned to him. "Harry is everything ok? You've been nearly silent this whole time"  
Harry sighed and peered through the window carefully before pulling the shade down. "I need to tell you both something" and so Harry recounted his dream to them, of Voldermort and the flashes of whispered conversation. The exchange of 'powers' as he had called them and the distinct feeling that someone had been in his room. 

The welcoming feast began with its usual mirth and chatter. Muttered ramblings about summer happenings were muffled around mouthfulls of food as first years settled in, always awkward and overwhelmed. The awe of the great hall settled around all of its occupants with welcoming warmth.  
Harry's eyes scanned the room as he tried to ignore the slight burning sensation across his skin. His eyes fell first to the ravenclaw table. Luna, who looked very different this year, seemed oddly uncomfortable in her seat. She squirmed, fiddling with her volumous golden hair which seemed to have multiplied. Even seated she had clearly grown quite a bit taller over the holiday adding to her willowy frame and somehow making her appear even more graceful.  
Another boy in their same year, only a few seats down seemed equally agitated. His eyes hardly settled on his plate but instead constantly did a full circuit of the room. They panned from window to window, paused on the other house tables with confusion, then began again. Harry felt Hermione shifting next to him. Nerves and unease set him back to his search.  
"Malfoys not here" Harry turned back to Ron as he completed his third search of the slytherine table.  
"Do you think its connected?" Ron asked, nodding towards the empty seat at the other end of the hall. "With this summer I mean" Harry turned to look at the spot again as well. The burning across his skin became agitating once more as the sneer that should have greeted him took root in his mind.  
Harry never got the chance to answer. The doors of the great hall were thrown open and the room filled with light. What happened next would be described by others as chaos. For a select few in that room however, it would be the moment their lives were set right. Glass littered the floor, food and dishes were toppled and broken. The candles now hung cold and displaced among the starry cloudless sky.  
Fearful students and teachers alike shielded themselves beneath tables. All but a select few who could not see the destruction before them. All they could see now was their future.

Draco walked as calmly as he could behind his father and Atheria, the high voice assigned to his awakening, as they entered the great hall. His skin tingled almost painfully as the seconds ticked by in his mind. His blood hummed beneath the burning as his thoughts raced. In a few more minutes he would forever be more then he was now.  
His father had spent the entire holiday preparing him for this night. He knew the basics of what to expect. His wings would emerge, his magic would more then double in power, his senses would rise. More then that, if he was lucky…his fathers words not his…his mate would already be present.  
After tonight he could be tied to another irrevocably for the rest of his days. He didn't dare let his eyes stray from the back of his fathers head, afraid of the tug he already felt in his belly. They didn't make it past the entrance.  
Draco felt himself collapse to the cold stone floor. The burning flared to life like an inferno rushing across his skin and turning him to ash. He wanted to scream out as wind rose up around the cavernous room beating the flames higher.  
He only had a moment to panic when he noticed that the flames he had thought were only inside of himself now soared above him. Very real and very free from his person they spun lose in a fury of power. He was promptly distracted by the chorus of voices erupting from unseen lips all around him.  
Atheria knelt near him, between him and his father who was also kneeling. She vibrated as the hundreds of heavenly voices cascaded out from her. The choir of the high veela council welcoming not just one, but two new noble veela to their esteemed ranks. Two noble veela who were awakening in tandem.  
At last the pain seemed to ease. Black wings, with a dazzling shade of emerald dusting their edges, soft as silk wrapped close to his body. A gentle voice called to him and the brightest green he had ever seen filled his vision. 

Azure never saw who entered through the doors of the great hall. Shortly after they were thrown open a scream had drawn his eyes. Right down the table to the girl with the sunshine hair. Luna Lovegood had stood suddenly and staggered back from the table gasping. Her lips peeled away from one another and the agonizing sound dripped from her tounge like a heartbroken song.  
The last thing Azure saw was her collapse to the ground. The light went black around him. His sight wiped away as snow and ice erupted from his skin. He became his very own storm in the middle of the great hall.  
The wind stole his own shouts from his mouth as his long hair twisted around him. A ripping pain pulled down his back and the blue black wings of a Carion raven rose skyward. 

Hermione couldn't remember running or scooping Luna into her arms. She wasn't sure why the uncomfortable tingle on her skin had eased the moment she pulled Luna close to her chest. What she knew however, was that she now found herself enclosed in soft black wings trimmed in gold. That she felt oddly complete. That the pull in her stomach suddenly dissipated with the closeness.  
Odd as the timing was, staring down at Luna she realized truly how beautiful she was. Her sunshine hair fell over a long gracefully frame in gently curled waves. Full hips, a trim waist she suddenly wanted to stroke.  
A single fingertip strayed to full pink lips as Hermione studied the once familiar face. Footsteps interrupted and she pulled a seemingly sleeping Luna into her once more. Peeking out between feathers she felt the gust of ice and cold push the wings away as she found herself staring up into the icey eyes of a newly fledged carion.  
Hermione trembled, fear and panic rising for the first time as magic surged to its peak around her. She bent lower shielding the veela resting peacfully in her arms. She braced for pain as a column of fire was swept up into the storm swirling around the intimidating figure.  
It turned the ice to sleet where it contacted in the malestrom, coating them all in melting snow. Lunas eyes opened then as Azure began to reach out, golden light falling freely in a whispy smoke. The carions power cried out, lashing itself to the ancient magic that wrapped around the new veela and her mate.  
Through the misty golden hue of dawn, ice blue eyes found steel grey and warm chestnut. The rest of the room vanished for them as the carion came down to one knee, the blue black sheen of his wings mingling with the ebony and golden sea of the veela. 

Freya fell. She FELL. One moment she was concealed in the perfect mirror of the black sky, the next she had erupted into flames and tumbled to the stone below. Inches from her target she writhed, feeling the pressure of power as it both tried to enter and escape her.  
The nature of magic in its purest form. Raw and consuming. Release and return. The boy wriggled next to her, blood seeping slowly from his trademark scar. On instinct, Freya reached out to him their fingers intwineing. The flames fanned higher, escaping from Harry now as well.  
It billowed up in a roar as the soft blue of the magic that seperated them began to dissolve. The flames ballooned above them, a great fireball threatening to devour the whole of Hogwarts. Freya dragged Harry closer their noses connecting as a bubble of soft blue magic sizzled and melted away. Lilly's voice came to life in the air between them. 'my son, my daughter'  
Their eyes locked for only a moment before they found themselves ripped apart. Black wings and pale hands pushed between the fey and the wizard as the fireball released itself, freely dispersing into the shape of a Phoenix. The loosed flames caught in the winds as they built and swirled, fierce and untamable.  
The combined magic funneled in the small space, the heat causing wax to join the sleet and rain as candles were reduced to nothing over head. Strong arms encircled Freya holding her tight as wings soft and silky and tinged with silver wrapped around her.  
Midnight eyes sought the boy out between inky feathers even as calm started to seep into her soul. This body felt right. These arms felt right. Still something was missing. At last the fey caught sight of the boy again and she knew what it was. 

Harry stood stooped in a half crouch. The pain finally ebbed as the blood trickling from his scar slowed. A sea of finely crushed glass spread out around him, reflecting the wreckage littered about the great hall. It crunched softly beneath his feet as he sought his balance, struggling to right himself.  
His eyes sought wildly about for something. He suddenly felt incomplete without it. Without HER. The realization struck him like a physical blow. His sister. He found her softly seeking him in his mind, his hands reaching out to find her. She was beyond him, beyond a wall of frightening black wings, shining brilliantly with sharp green trim.  
A dusting of emerald that distracted him as he traced over the edge of each carefully defined feathers. Feeling his gaze the veela in front of him turned slowly, and green eyes locked with glowing silver. Mate? The word was confusing and instant and welled up in him, stronger then the need to find his sister.  
The face came into focus bit by bit. Gently mussed platinum hair fell over a high pale white forehead, long aristocratic nose and a slim appealing jawline. Harry gasped and staggered back and away when the impulse to go rushing into the other boys arms washed over him and a sense of person dawned.  
"Malfoy?"


	3. Eventful evenings

Harry stood slack jawed amidst the ruin of the great hall. Glowing silver eyes pinned him in place, filled with longing. Time stood still as Harry's mind struggled to understand what had happened. What was happening.  
Draco moved forward, graceful and swift. Suddenly long slim fingers framed a golden face. These hands cradled him gently, thumbs stroking softly, calming and sure. Before Harry could think to pull away, soft cool lips took his own. Still gentle but firm in their claim.  
Time slowed down all around him and Harry could do nothing but stand still and complacent, as if breaking the contact would break his very self. Lingering thoughts struggled to the surface as if fighting to reach him through murkey waters. 'What are you doing…your kissing Malfoy..you hate Malfoy…stop kissing Malfoy…but…why?'  
"I love you Harry James Potter. You are my soul and my life forever rests in your hands" Time stopped all together now as Draco stepped back his declaration hanging between them in the air. The words filled the silence left behind by the calming of the storm. The echo drew students and teachers to cautiously peek their eyes over tables and from behind rubble.  
Impulse took the dark haired boy over. It washed through him moving him forward into the veelas arms. This was no gentle claiming. It was rushed and instinct driven as Harry's teeth found purchase on Dracos throat. The smallest amount of blood coated his lips when he pulled away and took the slytherine princes mouth. Haste and desire flooded him as his hold turned rough and he could not hear the whimper.  
It was only Dumbledors quiet words that reached him. "Harry, enough. He is yours now do not harm him" Another growl stole his attention as he jumped away from Malfoy. His eyes did not settle on the elder however, but the woman in his arms.  
Starstudded midnight eyes stared at him from pale features. Blood dribbled down her chin mingling with her long ebony locks, free flowing past her waist. Her attention only left him for a moment as she pulled grey eyes back to her. She gripped Luscious jaw roughly holding his attention, her other hand still balled in his robes.  
Freya pressed close to the veela, her veela, leaning only inches from him. Her voice drifted like cold breeze on a dark night, carrying power and promises of violence with in it. "Not. Him. Never Him. Do you understand me" she sealed her threat with a heated kiss as another growl rumbled in his chest. This one, however, was in concession.  
She stepped away from the protective circle of wings, going as far as to bat them away. She passed Draco who stood now in stunned silence as the veela with him calmed and settled. Greta reached Harry, her hand wrapping about his throat. She stared at him as if studying an ancient piece of art.  
With deep contemplation and focus. She felt Luscious move closer, his magic bristling at the contact. Her hand slid from Harry's throat to the back of his neck and she gently drew their foreheads together. The soft blue wall sizzles away for the last time as room was made for each other in their minds.  
Flames briefly danced about them as understanding flooded each one in turn.  
"We're-"  
"Twins.." Freya finished for him.  
"I have a sister…why did no one ever tell me I have a sister"  
"Why did no one tell me I had a veela mate…I'm guessing no one knew" 

 

Lunas eyes locked on Hermiones, one wing brushing gently against her cheek. Gold dust softly coated where the feathers caressed, leaving a warm tingle on her skin. Carefully Luna lifted herself from the ground bringing their faces inches apart.  
Breath, warm and sweet, washed over Hermiones face. Her eyes slipped closed as the scent washed through her full of allure and comfort. Lips brushed hers, satin and hot, tender in their slow brush. Then it was gone and the strength of the wing that wrapped around her showed itself.  
Luna was no longer laying across her lap, but on her knees between Hermiones legs, swift and graceful. The push of the movement kept her pressed close to the veelas body as she leaned up and pressed herself flush to Azure.  
She opened her eyes again as a strange warmth spread through her. She watched in profile as Luna captured Azures mouth greedily. Cold smoke rolled off the carion as his arms wrapped around her, his wings fanning out as blue light teathered them together. It looped around Hermione gently, cool air causing her to shiver.  
Luna pulled away breathless leaning back on her heels. Her smile bloomed as she looked between the two, hands prompting them to turn to each other. Tentatively, Azure leaned toward her his wings preening wide and sweeping her closer. He reached for her, the icy smoke encircling her as he pulled her flush to him by his grip on her waist.  
Lips met, parted and hesitated only another moment before she found her mouth devoured. She leaned in suddenly eager, one hand wove into feathers and tresses, while the other was still clutched in Lunas warm grasp. He let her go at last, and she slid down his body gasping.  
Luna simply beamed at them as the golden light mingled with the icy blue that spun around them. "I love you Hermione, and you Azure. You are my soul and life rests in your hands"

The party stood awkwardly in the private sitting room of Albus Dumbledore. All seperate and filled with unease. Except of course for Luna. She sat comfortably picking at the treacle tart that had been placed in front of her humming softly. Occasionally she would catch Hermiones eye and smile wide at her or feel Azures presence as his pacing brought him near and her wings would preen wide to brush against his own with a sigh of contentment.  
Luscious stood stoic as ever, a bored looming shadow to the mysterious girl tracking Harry's movements like a panther. Harry's pacing also drew shining grey eyes. Draco felt his wings ruffle anxiously as his mate had not so much as looked at him again.  
Harry's eyes tracked over all the occupants but the confusing sight of one Draco Malfoy. He tried to give Hermione his best reassuring smile when ever she decided to look up from her wringing hands, but he wasn't sure it was very believable.  
The air only turned tenser as Dumbledore entered at last, Atheria trailing behind him. "Professor…please…what …what happened" Harry started to cross the room but stopped abruptly when draco started to rise from the armchair he settled in.  
"Be calm Harry. I will do my best to explain…first to those present who are unaware, allow me to introduce Lady Atheria of the high chorus of the Veela council"  
Hermione gasped loudly enough for Dumbledore to pause and peer at her. "But sir..full blooded Veela only leave the chorus to seek a mate or to attend newly born or newly awakening Veela"  
"How right you are Ms.Granger" Atheria grinned in delight at the witch as she nodded.  
"This time I was spared a second trip" the veela spoke slowly through her thick romanian accent, white light bleeding out around her black iris's. Hermione looked at Luna and azure with a new curiosity and apprehension.  
"But then..I don't understand…Veela only have one mate"  
"Right again Ms. Granger, but it would appear our young carion here was in the right place at the right time to grant a special circumstance" Dumbledore let his gaze fall carefully to each of his students, only Luna beamed at him as his twinkling eye fell upon her.  
"It is so rare that we do not even have a precedent for it. In fact every bonding in this room tonight will carry great weight for its uniqueness" Atheria stared pointedly now at Lucius and Freya.  
"What bonding..what speacil circumstance…professor" Harry moved forward hastily entering Dumbledores personal space, reaching for the arm closest to him. Draco was on his feet, the snarl ripping from curled lips as Harry found himself plucked away and swept behind a wall of black feathers. The elder wizard stayed perfectly still offering no resistance to the young Veelas claim.  
"Malfoy! Sod off! What is wrong with you!" But Harry couldn't bring himself to try and break the steel grip around his wrist. To warm and welcome against his skin.  
"Perhaps we should start at the beginning" Dumbledore motioned for those inclined to take a seat and Lunas humming finally quited. "Harry, Hermione as I'm sure you can surmise, Luna and Draco are Veela born. They are destined for one person in all the world…one soul perfectly crafted for them. One to protect and shelter and care for. One soul to love. From the magic release we witnessed downstairs upon their awakening it is apparent these souls would be you" Dumbledore paused taking a breath before he continued. "Your new bond will leave your mate extremely territorial and highly stimulated for sometime and until it is strengthened I must advise against long absences"  
Atheria paced to the center of the room her grace drawing the attention of all in attendance. "I am afraid that is where your similarities end. The Carion find their mates in a different way. Upon awakening their magic seeks out a power equal to their own and only of a supiriorly compatible fit" her eyes tracked to the happy Veela seated in the center of the gaping witch and the carion who had stopped midstep to peer at her. "His magic inserted itself into your bond, causing it to split equally. He belongs not unequivocally to you both as you belong to each other. I do believe you find yourselves to grow quite powerful"  
She turned away then to stare at Harry and Draco. "You are a different story all together. An odd impossibility both of you"  
All four glared at her, the affronted Veelas pulling their mates closer to their bodies. "What do you mean" Harry's voice was thin and muffled from behind Dracos back.  
"I mean Veela do not bond naturally to magical creatures outside of wizards Harry. And never have I seen us co-mingle with dark fey. You are an enigma. And twins granted to a father and son" this brought Harry up short again the question flaring in his mind.  
"Professor ….how…I know she speaks the truth somehow I just know..but how"  
"I must admit a certain amount of ignorance on this point Harry. That she is your sister is very clear, also that some kind of shield has kept you apart all these many years. But how…and why I am afraid I cannot tell you. Somehow your mother Lilly carried you, her wizard son and this fairy child at the same time, from two different fathers. And you are both irreversibly bound to your Veela. That being said…arrangements have been made to make your transition more…comfortable. Your things will be waiting for you and your classes will be postponed a day to give emotions a chance to settle" 

 

Luna sat on her bed staring at Freya as she paced the spacious dormitory. They had been granted their own tower, complete with kitchen dinning area common room and appropriate sleeping quarters. Lucious had a separate bedroom just above them and private study, with the boys settled just across the hall.  
"What is it like being a fairy" the stark innocence in the voice was the only thing that stopped Freya from attacking the petite Veela. Still, she bristled and turned on her, teeth bared.  
Hermione paused half on and off her bed, anxiety roiling in her stomach. But Luna only continued to smile, no hint of the potential threat scratching at her senses, as she smoothed out an old photo of her mother. "I am only curious you see..muggles are different from us as their magic all comes from boxes and mirrors. The wands are plastic and I do think we frighten them"  
Luna paused to slip the picture into a simple silver frame and place on the table between her and Hermiones beds. "I only know my bedtime stories after all. Gilded wings and restless feet. Beautiful homes beneath the hills. The fairy springs in Ireland where they sometimes grant wishes"  
Freya scowled at her. Her hands curled into claws at her side as her posture grew more rigid then before. "I am no bedtime story girl I am a dark fey holding dominion over shadow and all things that slither forward in the darkness. My life would be a nightmare to your pretty light"  
Luna frowned at this. "That's terribly unpleasnt" consideration colored her storm grey eyes as she stilled a top her bed. A moment later they widened in awe again. "However you must be quite good at shadow puppets. Would you show us"  
Freyas face went blank in that moment. A wide swing of her head brought her stare to rest upon Hermione. She could only shrug at the Fey as if to say 'she is entirely serious…I'm so very sorry. Please don't kill us all'  
Freya spun on her heel and marched out of the room. Folding the shadows around her took no thought at all as she swept herself up the stairs and to the top of their private tower. The long thin cut windows in their personal owlery showed off the brilliant night sky in slim cuts.  
The fey stilled in the darkness, taking in the deep purples, swaths of red and the dabs of light and deep blues as they contrasted perfectly with the endless blackness trying to swallow them. All the while silver stars twinkled full of mirth and mischief atop their stained blanket of night.  
A near silent squeak sounded near her ear, reminding her again why she had chosen her destination. Carefully she lifted a leathery bundle from the pouch on her shoulder. "You need fed my precious" she cooed to the unfurling thing as its large ears perked forward at her voice.  
She lifted the black flying fox to a perch by the nearest window as it yawned wide and sneezed. She lifted a pale white Lilly from the pouch at her waist, dipping it close so it could drink of the nectar and pollen. "There there holluas its been and exciting night yes"  
"Unexpected and fulfilling I do hope" the sharp voice had her back stiffening. Lucius Malfoy moved nearly as silently as she did, and blended to shadow almost as well. He approached her with the confidence only a bound veela or a proud Malfoy could possibly posess. He was both.  
A strong arm wrapped around her waist, slim fingers of a pale hand resting over her center. "You have a master" she stated plainly.  
"You have a king" the rebutal was not harsh simply a statement of fact.  
"I renounced him the moment I knew" the moment she felt her twin come to life in her mind and knew she could not end him. "I cannot refuse you Lucius. But I will always choose Harry. He is half of me"  
"Then I suppose it is time I choose him as well. He is no longer my enemy but bound to my son and my mate. I have no master now" he turned her then to face him, the emptied flower falling to the cold stone floor. Lucius bent low, his lips hovering inches from her own.  
He took a long deep breath savoring her scent, taking her in, tasting the air that escaped her as if it was a rare delicacy. When he finally laid his lips to hers she quivered in his arms. There was no tease to his taking. Power flowed through their melding.  
The contact ignited sparks across her lips, sparks that shot right down to her toes. Posessive hands held her tight to his person never wandering from where they rested across her shoulder blades. Even this contact felt more intimate then she had ever been.  
Fire sizzled in her aura and flared to life in eyes that saw nothing but stars. This was how the war changed. In the instant of a kiss, where two souls melted into one, she had no doubt she would save her brother. Now she only had to worry about saving herself.

Harry was pacing again. His mind struggled to reconcile all that had happened in the few short hours since he had arrived at school. Around and around he circled. I have a sister…I have a mate…I kissed Malfoy….he loves me? He stopped short in front of the fire staring at the dieing embers.  
What was he going to tell Sirius…or Lupin. Had they known about Freya? They seemed to know nearly everything else. A pang of sadness welled up in his heart at the thought of more secrets being kept from him. A moment later heat flared to life at the base of his skull and he felt magic flutter in his gut.  
Freya was there in his mind, reaching out to sooth his pain. It was a new and comforting sensation, having her there. To know he was not alone. To know he had real family left. However another presence pervaded his senses as well. The magic ruffled in concern as well as aggravation.   
Not far away in the dormitory, Draco sat perfectly in the center of his bed. Wings splayed out around him, bristling at the rush of emotions from his mate. Frustration filtered through the blonde. He wanted to go to Harry. To comfort him, to support him.  
But he couldn't. Draco knew that not nearly as much had changed for Harry as it had him. The Veela bond had shown Draco the truth. Hate had never held a place in his heart. Only misguided love, warped by youthful indiscretion and past prejudice.  
It had not created love or lust, but simply allowed Draco to see it for what it was. The oath that sealed their binding had been the truest words he had ever spoken. Harry was his present and future. But first the prat had to work that out for himself.  
Wings wrapped tightly around himself as Harry went back to pacing. It was late in the evening when Harry finally collapsed in his bed. Draco was careful to keep his wings high, shadowing his face as the dark haired boy fell into the deep scarlett blankets covering his four poster, but he watched as he settled in. He watched as eyes drifted closed and breathing evened out.  
He watched as the moonlight shifted over messy hair and a familliar scar. At last he whispered "good night potter" with only a hint of their old animosity before he also drifted off to sleep. 

Azure sat at their round dining table that morning watching Hermione across from him. She would not meet his eyes but he smiled at the perpetual blush that rose over her skin every time she felt his eyes roam her. It was nearly impossible not to stare.  
While his mind catalogued her movements and expressions, admitting quietly to himself that he had never studied her properly, his eyes constantly drifted back to her hair. "Miyum" her head shot up at the endearment she was unsure how she knew to lock eyes with clear blue ice. "You have feathers…in your hair. Did you know that?"  
The color drained from her face as she stiffly reached to comb fingers through her hair. Indeed a several gold trimmed black feathers fell neatly to the ground. She pulled one out caught a little more deeply in her curls, and brought it forward to study. Azure eyes narrowed slightly as the blush deepened exponentially. 

Luna rose not much later, the smell of Hermione clinging to her wings. She pulled them close to her, stroking her cheek softly with the ebony silk. The gold dusting left behind as she crawled from bed sparkled faintly in the late morning sunlight.  
She picked up the aqua dressing gown from where it was hung at the end of her bed stopping to stare at it. She pursed her lips as her wings fluttered in her slight distress. After a moment she raised her wand, casting a quick altering spell. She slipped it on easily, fitting her wings comfortably into the new slits.  
She turned to leave when the last bed in the row caught her eye. She studied Freya carefully as she lay across the bed. Her hair was tangled and seemed to be greying in the light. Her pale skin looked a bit ashen where the sunlight hit her. More then this, her aura looked saddened.  
Luna stopped just over the bed and stared at the Fey. Her eyes narrowed in consideration of the girl she felt an odd kinship to. She raised her wand and flourished it only slightly. The fey barely moved as her hair gently untangled itself and wound itself away from her face.  
Smiling Luna pulled the bed curtains closed and the rooms drapes shut tightly before bouncing down the stairs.


	4. Where am I

Luna pranced gracefully into the spacious dining area. She paused at Hermione took her face in her hands and tilted her head forward. Hermione felt her skin flare with more heat as Luna leaned in. Gently, lips pressed to hers, a calm pressure, politely asking for more.  
As if on a will of their own Hermione felt her lips part. A soft tounge pushed its way in, warm and tasting like spun sugar it lapped softly at her. The sweetness of the taste mirrored the sweetness of the action, all love and admiration.  
It stole her breath even as she felt the surge of magic from their carion partner flare with lust as he patiently looked on. Pulling back Luna gazed at her mate awhile as her fingers danced softly over the goose flesh rising on Hermiones arms. She smiled wide as straightened plucking her feather from Hermiones finger tips.  
She resumed her skip as she moved around the table, stopping just infront of Azure. She leaned in, a bemused smile on her face. Inches apart she brought her lost feather to his lips. She traced the golden edge over his mouth leaving it painted in a fine coating of gold dust.  
She stopped with the feather tickling the corner of his lips, eyes fixated on where the sun played across the brilliant dusting. She licked her own lips as her mouth watered before promptly turning and depositing herself into his lap. Both Azure and Hermione sat in stunned silence as she began to hum and gather food from the platters laid out on the table before them.  
She paused only once to look up at the ceiling. "Do not be alarmed…no one is injured and it would be best to let them sort things out for themselves my loves" without another word Luna went back to spearding jam across her toast and humming her song.  
Ice and honey eyes stared holes in her as Luna carried on. A moment later startled and angry shouts carried down from the dormitory above them. 

Harry had woken lazily. Feeling drifted slowly to his happily limp form as he turned and buried his face away from the soft mid morning light. Warm silk gave easily as he pressed into it. Somthing poked sharply into his cheek and his sleep addled mind broke.  
His eyes opened slightly letting himself adjust the light. Slowly, Harry took in his surroundings. Black wings where cream sheets and scarlett blankets should have been strewn, wrapped about him with ease. More unsettling however were the pale arms snuggly encircling him.  
Harry tried to jerk away, but their grasp was as strong as the perfect marbled complection they mirrored. The action drew a groan of dissatisfaction from a tossled Malfoy, who only pulled Harry tighter into himself. Harry froze for a moment as the sunlight found its way across Dracos face.  
Smooth pale skin invited him in, vulnerable and willing. Pink lips parted ever so slightly as malfoy resumed his easy breathing. The face Harry gazed on was more frightening to him then any cruel sneer he had ever had aimed at him. He fought to place it, dawning spurring him to action.  
Contentment. The look on this slumbering Draco Malfoys face was contentment, with Harry in his bed and in his arms. Harry pushed more roughly away from the slumbering boy. His panic came out as a rage filled scream as he fell unceremoniously from the bed.  
Draco was on his knees on the bed, blankets falling in a pool around his legs. Sleek emerald green boxers a stark contrast against his pale skin. His wings fanned out behind him as he scanned the room for whatever had caused the sudden panic in his mate. Harry struggled to his feet, mouth gaping at the Veela.  
"What the hell Malfoy!"  
Draco stared at him blankly. "I may need more information then that Potter"  
"Ok then what exactly gave you the right to move me out of my bed. What exactly were you planning"  
Draco sighed heavily dropping his face into his hands. "I didn't move you, you thick prat, why would I do that"  
"Oh I don't know..why where you all cuddled up to me in nothing but your knickers!" Harry was shaking as his voice echoed in the high rafters. His anger radiated outward as he tried to keep his eyes fixed on Dracos face.  
"I was asleep you dolt this is how I sleep..and honestly you don't have to try so hard not to look. It belongs to you anyway and feel crock your putting in your neck"  
"And if I don't want it. I never asked for it Malfoy"  
"Then ill die"  
The statement was not cruel. It was just that, a statement. A fact Draco had been living with since the moment his bonded had been revealed to him. It planted Harry right back on his arse as Draco rose and dressed silently.  
Luscious paused in their door way as he made his way down the tower. His stern eyes traveled from a very pale Harry Potter to a dejected Draco making his way from the washroom, wings tucked neatly to his back. "If you are quite done screaming at each other perhaps we could go and eat"  
Harry didn't move as Draco joined his father on the landing. He didn't move as they stared at him in impatience. He stayed still in his shock as they eventually left him there to wrap his mind around yet another layer of confusion. 

The day past mostly with the occupants of the tower entertaining themselves. Luscious brought food up to Harry who had still not moved. Luna had pulled Azure and Hermione into a soft sunlit patch of a window seat with piles of books they had been provided. Heads dipped low and eyes scanned volume after volume.  
Comfort slowly encroached upon the trio as they stayed there in their patch of sunshine. Absent smiles would find their way over the edge of a book, a hand would find its way to a wrist or a thigh as they grew less stiff. Eventually Azure found himself a welcome pillow as girls moved in closer, each resting a head on his chest as they studied the same tome.  
Draco and his father disappeared to the study above the dormitory where they could hear the faint whispers of conversation. The dark fey slept on in her encompassing darkness aided by Lunas fast thinking in drawing the shades.  
Eventually Harry descended the tower. Hermione quickly excused herself to go to her friends side. She pulled Harry in for a hard hug and a soft smile. "Are you all right Harry?" The concern in her voice was a palpable thing. The distress she felt sent blue and ebony wings to flutter from the window sill. Hermione cast an apologetic smile over her shoulder, a twinge in her belly pulling her back towards the waiting arms of her mates.  
She resisted the urge in liue of comforting her friend. "I don't know Hermione. Everythings so strange. Everything's so messed up" Harry let himself be pulled to the sofa and settled upon it.  
"Did you know…if I deny him Malfoy will die?"  
Hermiones eyes fell to the floor. "I know quite a bit more then that now actually" her voice carried softly in the large room a note of sadness in her tone. "You could die too. You marked him Harry. The bond is nearly complete. Your magic is tied to his. If you reject him you could lose it completely"  
"But Hermione I don't know why I did that. I don't remember choosing to do that. I'm sick and tired of having no say!"  
Hermione waited patiently for Harry to calm. "Harry…you did choose him. At least some part of you did"  
"I hardly think being affected by allure counts Hermione. Pharamones aren't choices"  
Hermione took a deep breath and stared hard at the tangle of wings nestled on the window sill. Closing her eyes she reached out through her magic searching for Azure and Luna. Reassurance flooded her and courage followed in its wake.  
"Harry…let me explain. Let me help you" pleading eyes turned to her. Agony and weight aged them, but hope flared in a viable ring of fire around emerald irises. "There's a few important things about Veela I think you should understand. Mates are chosen very carefully. Only magical cores with a perfectly compatible signature are even candidates. That's your soul. On this level you are perfect for him"  
"But he's my enemy 'mione..how can enemies be perfect for each other"  
Hermione shook her head. "No I don't think that he is. He may have behaved like a greasy ferret all these years…but the bond cannot create love Harry…so I don't think he ever hated you at all. I think his veela has craved you all this time but being a prat was the only way he could get your attention. Also…intended are immune to Veela allure until the bond is solidified"  
Confusion flooded Harry's face. "What" the tone was flat and even but the panic rising in his chest echoed none the less.  
"You didn't mark Malfoy under the influence of his allure…until the moment you marked him in return you were completely immune to it. The allure now just helps perpetuate the bloodline…." Hermione trailed off as her eyes dropped to her hands.  
"So…what your saying is Malfoy actually loves me..That's a real thing"  
She nodded not ready to meet his eye yet.  
"And some part of me actually loves him" another nod. Harry exploded from his seat "How exactly am I supposed to just forget all these years of how he's treated me…treated you!!" His pacing started over the already worn path in the carpet. "And Ron? …oh Merlin how do I tell Ron…" Harry stopped dead center and turned to his friend horror plain now on his face.  
"We will deal with Ronald together. As for the other matter..it might help if you stop calling him Malfoy" Harry dropped back to couch beside her deflating in rapid exhale. They sat in silence for awhile.  
"Are you all right 'mione?" The tone was apologetic in its whispered concern as he pulled a worn pillow into his lap.  
"I was caught off guard to be sure. It will take some adjustment if I'm to be honest. But I lack the animosity that your bond has to overcome and I already feel very close to them I have no doubt that love is here. I will be happy"  
Harry nodded and grimaced at the pillow he was hugging to his chest. "And did you…wake up …elsewhere too"  
"Well I'll put it this way ...I pulled feathers from my hair. That's part of it to. The bond needs you be close"  
"So he didn't move me? Our magic did?"  
Hermione nodded again. "It's probably the natural state of things…honestly I think these seperated beds are more of a formality. Surely Dumbledore would have known the bond wouldn't allow us to seperate" they sat in silence as the day shifted around them.  
Late afternoon brought visitors. Ron, escorted by professor snape, rapped sharply on the frame of the leviathan outside their tower, the echoing watery hiss announcing their presence more thoroughly. Once ushered in snape climbed the tower to Luscious' wing with his usual scowl firmly in place.  
The golden trio, with Luna and Azure in tow, embraced. A growl escaped Azure's throat as Ron's arms came around Hermione. Wide eyes from all present settled on him, his own suprise causing him to stumble back.  
"I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to"  
Luna quickly placed soft hands to his face, shushing him gently. "Its all right dear. To be expected. Here take my hand" Azure did as she asked and felt himself towed to a large arm chair.  
Uneasily Ron stared over Harry's shoulder, fascinated by the wings and clearly intimidated by the glare he still received from the Carion. Hermione turned making sure there was space between her and Ron as they settled on the couch, Harry settling on the floor his back against the couch arm.  
"We had a special assembly this morning. The professors spent all night relating the furniture and windows in the great hall…did you know Veelas are immune from murder charges in the first six months of mating? That territorial they are"  
Harry stared at the floor as Ron talked, catching them up on what they had missed sequestered away in their tower. His mind sorted slowly through each peice of information. Even going as far as to roll the word Draco around as he watched the empty fire place. A strange calm settled in him as he sat weighing his options, only picking up the end of Ron's speech.  
"It all voluntary they explained that..your awful lucky 'mione Veela are completely devoted to their mates and Luna is kind. And pretty" he paused placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry mate.. we'll get you out of this …that prat doesn't deserve you"  
Harry's words shocked them all. "Dracos…not so bad…when you give him a chance. He's been very understanding since everything happened. I think I need to try… I mean I certainly can't just let him die" a pleasant thrill shot at through him as his words registered with the Veela in question as he paused on the stairs, eyes locked on the boy who lived.  
Ron sat back hard in his seat, jumping away from Harry as if he'd been struck. "You can't be serious. After all he's done? Everything he's said? You can't keep sacrificing yourself for every sorry lump that comes along Harry!"  
Harry was on his feet unsure of where his sudden rage came from. "That's right ..its only ok if you approve of them? Or Dumbledore? The order? Its my life Ron..its my choice. I'm choosing him here and now. Because he's not asking me to save his life. He doesn't expect me to sacrifice myself for him!" His own words came back echoed by the simple retort from Draco in their room that morning.  
I'll die. As if he already accepted it. Expected it. "He isn't expecting anything from me. Demanding anything of me. He only wants to love me in whatever way I let him. For once it actually is my choice Ron. Dracos the first person to give me that"  
Grey eyes peered into green as he raised his gaze to the boy on the stairs. "And I'm choosing him.…I choose you Draco"  
The Veela stared at him too stunned to speak. Slowly he descended the remaining stairs intent on getting his mate in his arms. Intent on keeping his pace steady, to not startle him away. His feet had only just touched bare stone when the walls around them began to shake.  
A banshee roar echoed through the tower, pulling all eyes toward the ceiling above them. Hermione felt herself drawn into Lunas arms as Azure rose up wings spread out to sheild them. Draco froze only a moment longer before abadoning caution and rushing inhumanly to Harry. Arms wrapped around the golden boy who found himself hugged close to a firm chest. Wings lowered, surprisingly pulling Ron into their fold. Harry shot a questioning glance at Draco who shrugged.  
"He's still your friend love" Harry blushed at the statement but reached for his wand. A burning in his mind alerted him to Freya a moment later. A quizzical expression drew Dracos attention as it warped Harry's face. "What is it?"  
"Its Freya…and she's pissed" 

Freya had woken just as twilight began to settle. Still groggy and unwilling, she pulled her self from the bed, the turmoil filling the tower pulling at her mind. Harry was upset..very upset. She paused in front of a generous oval mirror hanging just by the door of the shared room.  
She watched the girl in her reflection as rage began to sizzle in the air around her. She turned her head slowly this way and that. Taking time to be certain of what she was seeing. There was no denying it. Her dark hair was pulled back in one very intricate French braid.  
Delicate vines of gold trimmed daisys wound their way between the ebony locks, spilling down one shoulder and attaching themselves to her arm where the braid ended. Elbow to wrist found the simple white flowers and wirey green vines encased snuggly. She screamed until the glass shattered.  
Vision blurring to nothing more then tracing magical signatures, Freya made her way steadily to where the vast majority where gathered. She stood now on the same step where Draco had paused only moments ago. She shook with her outrage her eyes passing over each cluster.  
Cool pale fingers wrapped around her arms before she could move again. "My my…we do seem to be making nice, don't we?" Luscious pulled her into his chest. "Lets calm down my pet…and not murder the children"  
Clenched teeth ground down as she stared hard at the gathering in the common room. "There are flowers in my hair Luscious do you see them"  
Luscious nodded reaching to pluck a daisy from near her pointed ear. "All the same..they are Harry's friends" this was whispered against her skin as he moved to turn her to him.  
Luna emerged then from behind Azure smiling as usual. "Would you have preferred them to be black Freya? I can turn them black. The white just looks so pretty in your hair"  
Freya sprang so quickly Luscious had to pin her with his wings. Her nails swiftly caught his cheek as she spun, teeth bared and fire sparking around her feet. Seeker reflexes brought Harry out of Dracos arms to stand in front of Luna. The fey, the wings wrapped around her and the Veela attached to them, collided with him sending them sprawling away from the stunned group.  
Harry could only remember thinking how unfair it was that the elder Malfoy looked so elegant after being knocked to the floor. Draco crouched over him his magic searching frantically for harm. He found nothing but a few bruises before crushing Harry back to his chest. "Don't. Do. That."  
Harry sighed and buried his nose into Dracos neck.


	5. Getting used to you

Harry stood in the empty dormitory staring down at the scarlet sheets. He felt himself wilt in exhaustion but still he hesitated. He had accepted Draco and agreed to give him a chance. As long as the evening had felt, only a few hours had passed, most of which had been spent calming his sister and Ron. Even in that time he had felt the change in himself.  
His mind readily supplied Dracos name as he thought of him where before it had always been Malfoy. The urges to reach for him had come quick and naturally. But as he stood longingly in the space between their beds he was unsure of himself.  
The magic would move him he knew, but was he ready to give up this last freedom? To activly choose to climb in to Dracos bed and let fate have its way? No. Not yet he decided. He climbed gracelessly atop the bed falling asleep quickly in the emptiness. 

Hermione gawked at the room. Once there had certainly been three beds here she was sure. Now a lone, massive four poster consumed the majority, resting squarely in the center. It was draped in gold from top to bottom. Its heavy drapes open wide leaving only the sheer curtains.  
She stared at it nervously as the two heavenly creatures that flanked it watched her patiently. Azure leaned against the frame, his black robe hanging open. Beyond that he wore only a pair of long black shorts. It left his chest bare and visible, showing its well defined tone and the vaugly glowing runes that had etched themselves in his skin.  
His raven blue black wings draped lazily over his shoulder as he pinned her in place with his ice like eyes. It dazzled her that they could seem so cold and burn so hot at the same time.  
Luna on the other hand could have been part of the room. Her ebony wings flared out behind her, not fully extended but not at rest, dripping gold dust every time they shivered. Her slim form was sheathed in a liquid gold night gown that poured over her leaving very little to the imagination. Honey eyes followed Hermiones every movement as she felt the pull in her core.  
Slowly she went to them, letting Luna help her to the bed. She felt oddly over dressed in her simple tank and striped pajama bottoms nestled as she became between their silk. Soft wings wrapped around her like a blanket.  
Her head was pillowed on firm warm skin as her arm unconsciously curled around Lunas waist. Legs tangled in every direction as she felt Azure and Lunas lips reach for one another then bend to find the top of her head.  
It took no time at all for the trio to be soundly asleep encased in wings and arms and legs. The soft vibration of their bonding magic thrummed happily into the night unaware of the coming dawn and the trials it would bring. 

Freya was statuesque in her place before Luscious' fire. She had been that way for hours. With help from her brother potter he had confined his mate to his study for the pure sake of avoiding bloodshed. Her anger nearly put him on his knees as it lanced through him via their magic.  
He watched her. As his eyes roamed her physical being his veela probed her magic and her mind. She in turn resisted, becoming more stone like as each minute passed.  
"I know you are vexed my dear" Luscious rose from his seat, his fluid movements a stark contrast to her current imitation of marble. "But had I let you kill her, you would have had her mates after you, and while I know you could easily kill them, you would have hurt Harry and that I don't think you could forgive"  
He reached out, fingertips resting on one bare shoulder. Freya stiffened under the touch fighting the urge to pull away. Luscious moved closer still. He bent his head down to the cradle of her neck. Inhaling deeply, he drowned himself in her scent.  
"You smell like ashes and death my dear one"  
"Flattery will not make me smile" all the same she relaxed slowly in to him. His lips curled into a smile against the skin of her neck. She shivered as feather light kisses began to make their way up and over her jawline.  
"Flattery, maybe not. But worship? I think worship could do it" his words tingled along her ear making her shiver. Hands swept low over her belly, settling on hips. The pull was gentle as Luscious settled her against him, but the firm press of his need was clear.  
Freyas magic surged, igniting her blood as the twinkling stars of her eyes were clouded over. The midnight hue became foggy as their bond fought to override all other intistincts. She tried to turn to her mate, to seek out flesh.  
Instead Freya found herself neatly pinned to the table. His hold was not cruel, but she neither could she break away. Blanketed by the press of his torso and pinned by a greedy mouth against her skin.  
Luscious purred against the flesh between his lips as his warrior struggled. To expect anything less from her would have been an insult. The Veela, suppressed within himself all these many years, struggled as well. To claim, to find dominance over what fate meant to be his. To take her, dive with in her, until all that was left of her was him, then to protect her with all that he was.  
He clamped down hard on the urge as he moved slowly. A single hand rocked her back against him again, delighting in the firm press of muscle against his ignored organ. His other arm wrapped securely around her middle, holding her tight to him as his mouth continued to abuse her neck.  
He ground slowly against her as long fingers deftly pulled at the ties of her leather pants. She riggled viciously in his hold as he freed his prize, the brush of skin against skin during the struggle prying heavy gasps from her lips.  
Freya growled deep in her chest as his hand pressed once more to the flat expanse of her exposed belly. All the while she felt the wet pool in her center as he rocked against her. As a biting need pricked at her magic like the iron needles against her flesh.  
Hot and searing it burned holes in her as his fingers slipped lower, teasing slow strokes to the now soaked curls. Without hesitation they dipped inside her, maddening circles rolled over her sensitive wet flesh. She was pressed from behind and tortured blissfully in front.  
The growl turned more quickly into a moan then she cared for as Luscious teased at her. Never letting her forget his desire, never allowing her to escape her own. She created once this way, her body bending, nearly begging him for more. He obliged before she had a chance to fall completely.  
Two fingers plunged into her at the height of her spasm. Deep into her they delved as Luscious held his silence above her. She could feel the smugness roll off of him as she reacted. As he curled his fingers in the down stroke, hooking them just right to caress her pleasure center.  
Over and over he repeated the action, adjusting just so as he went to have her willingly rocking against him. This drew the moan from him that she didn't know she was longing for. The heat it inspired, the odd triumph it brang spurred her on.  
Freya rolled her hips against him, drawing a deeper plea of need. His control slipping ever so slightly as he pressed closer. As his speed quickened within her. She felt the heat building, coiling in her center.  
She acted on the molten instinct firing in her mind. She delved inside their bond. She felt the sweat against his skin, the electric tingle over his skin. She mapped the blood coarsing through his veins as he pumped fingers into her core. She found the pulsing desire between his legs.  
From with in his own magic she gripped it, matching the pace he longed to set, driving inside her. He swore between his muted groans as his forehead dropped to her shoulder and all his concentration diverted to keeping himself standing as stroked into her.  
She delighted in the quickening of his blood and breath, and in the white heat flowing through her mate at nothing more then her magic. Something caught her as her crest began to rise to meet his. Words ran through her mind. Words that pulled her conciousness from her task though she kept her magic at work.  
Luscious voice invaded her mind, both with sweet words for her beauty and body as well as praise for her spirit. He marveled at her strength, her grace, her prowess. He poured over the ready snap of her hand to her blade as genuinely as he lamented on the soft suppleness of her skin.  
Another sound joined his words as the pounding of blood tried to drown out his words. The beating of his heart. She rushed into it even as her back arched taunt. It beat for her. It had always beat for her. This heart. This man. They exsisted for her. She cried out his name as they fell together panting atop the gleaming oak surface.  
Slowly, Luscious straightened away from her, mumbling through laboured breaths to dispel the sticky wetness now pooling in his trousers. Freya willingly went with him as he tugged her along in the motion keeping her tight to his form.  
She turned in his arms, eyes seeking out her mates. They stared at each other for heavy silent moments until at last he released his steal grip. She followed with him as he dropped into the large carved chair behind his desk, letting her legs crap over one arm as she settled comfortably in his lap.  
He moved around her as she let her head fall to one shoulder, reorganizing the many papers they had disturbed with their vigor. "What are you working on" the words were like a whisper on the wind. Small and unexpectant of an answer.  
Luscious sat back regarding her for a moment. Regardless of all her talent and power he could see she was used to being no more then brunt force at the arm of her father. That any true knowledge beyond that which she took for herself or was awarded in her training and mission, was not forthcoming in her home.  
He glared at the very idea that such a jewel would be so overlooked. He had been within her mind and it was cunning and ruthless. Passionate. "I am finalizing my divorce papers and settling Ms.Blacks accounts. She will no longer be the Lady of the the Malfoy clan but I can not leave her destitute. She was kind to me and my son, and loyal even though she knew I could never love her"  
"Why do you do this" Freya watched him now, as if suddenly she was prey and he hunted her in the dark.  
"Because, little warrior I will strive for you to be my queen, and I will give you a castle. One without chains and limits, where you will be safe, where you will be happy. Well, mostly without chains, I think you may grow to like the ones in our rooms"  
Shock replaced the weariness for a moment as his gaze wandered her face. As they locked once more on her starry eyes the smile he had fought for so fiercely finally melted across her lips. "You would wed me, with all of the blood dripping from my fingers"  
Luscious took one of her hands, bringing it to his lips. "Why is it do you think, that Malfoy" he took one finger into his mouth and sucked gently as he pulled it out slowly. "Wear" he repeated the action on the next finger as if he were licking the invisible blood clean with great interest. "So much" and again. "Black" he drew the last finger in releasing it with a pop that made her chuckle.  
"You were crafted by true genius my cherished one" Freya pulled her hand free to tangle it in white gold hair at the base of his neck. She pulled into him taking his mouth with ferver. His veela soared with pride at her words and his wings closed around them, sheilding them from the world as they hid within each other through the night. 

Harry woke slowly again the next morning. Earlier then he would have liked but without the hustle and bustle of the crowded Gryffindor dormitory. Eyes still closed he took the time to brace himself for where he would awaken. In Dracos arms. In Dracos bed. Awarness shot through him like an arrow. The arms were indeed around him.  
Unlike yesterday however they were not clasped around his middle loosely. Hands slowly soothed over his back. "Its alright Potter, calm down, I didn't steal your virtue in the night" the stiffness was there but harry could tell there was no bite in his jibe.  
Carefully he opened his eyes. Black wings rested to one side of his head, but pale defined marble was pressed to his other. He was wrapped around Draco like a blanket. More odd, Dracos heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he was in no hurry to move them.  
His eyes lifted to Dracos finding the silver orbs bright and focused directly on him. Eyes that were swollen and red. Eyes that had wept. Ice swept through Harry's veins. "Did I…did I hurt you?"  
Draco laughed as if the very idea was preposterous. "No Potter…Harry… you didn't hurt me"  
"Then what's-"  
Draco pulled one hand from Harry's back to drag it down over his face. "I…intercepted your …dream? No..your nightmare. Not on purpose…its the veela. It could sense the pain it would cause you and it acted to protect you. Your mother…I'm so sorry. It must be awful"  
Harry lay there confused. "You…what?"  
Draco sighed shook the last cobwebs from his mind. "You relived your mothers death Harry and it felt…worn as if you do it often and that must be awful it felt awful"  
Harry fell back to the empty pillow next to Draco and stared at the wing curling around him. "I haven't dreamt since this happened. Is that why..because you steal them….or take them so they won't hurt me?"  
He felt Draco nod, still pressed closed to the other boys side. "I wish I'd found you five years ago then" suprise washed over Dracos face.  
"Harry-" but the words died on his tounge as the door was pushed open.  
"School waits for no one, not even partaking adolescents" Luscious stood in the doorway, flicking his wand at the drapes. Sunlight flooded in and brought with it the terror.  
"Draco..we have classes today. And not all together. Will you be ok"  
His lips were a thin line of a frown as they sat up in the bed, still guarded by the bed hangings on either side. However his Malfoy blood made him recover quickly, and the trademark sneer found its way home. "Honestly its adorable that you care"  
Harry watched Draco slide from the bed gracefully and disappear. The day had begun.


	6. Note from the author

Just wanted to apologize..I am not abandoning the story I promise! I love all the support and feed back I get from my readers! It was a much busier summer then I expected and I was unable to spend much of it writing but school is back in session now and I promise more is coming! Thank you for your patience and encouragement I swear I have not forgotten you!!  
Your devoted author  
Kit


	7. I despise you a little less

The group stood somewhat awkwardly outside the great hall. The group minus Draco of course. While Freya and the elder Malfoy remained in their tower, the rest had been instructed to return to the great hall for meals.  
They all watched as Draco walked easily from his place beside Harry and their mouths simply fell open as he nearly sauntured to the Gryffindor table. The familiar sneer of indifferent irritation was firmly in place as he stared at the back of Finnegans head.  
The silence was broken by the clearing of Ron's throat. "Are you lost mate..slimy gits sit at that table" he said pointing to slytherin.  
Harry didn't recall moving, couldn't place a single step he had taken, but he found himself standing behind Draco. Black began to replace the whites of his eyes, lips pulling up over his gums, as he snarled at his best friend over Dracos shoulder. The 'just Harry' voice in his mind cautioned him to stop.  
The mated fey in his blood however drove him to defend the insult to his veela. Without turning, Draco sought out his hand, brushing pale fingers over the golden hues of Harry's own. "Enough…lets just sit potter"  
The fire in his veins seemed to lessen at the contact, from building inferno to a restrained simmer in his blood. The tension however remained. The two ravenclaws also joined the lions table with their mate that morning, soberly avoiding eye contact as they ate. 

The day wound around them slowly, each person finding themselves lost more often then not at the sudden space forced upon them. Hermione shied away less and less from the public caress Luna offered her when the anxiety began to perfume her scent. More and more Azure felt his blood grow too hot as too many people pressed close to his mates.  
Harry and Draco walked side by side to each class, even when one needed to be on the other side of the castle. Though they did not speak or look at or touch one another again. At least until potions. Harry waited in the hall before the dungeon steps as Azure placed gentle lips on Hermiones forehead, Luna standing near looking strained.  
This was the first class she did not have with the two ravenclaws as potions was strictly Gryffindor and Slytherin. A silent Draco leaned against the wall at the bottom of the staircase looking toward the awaiting classroom. The hair on Harrys neck pricked as he felt the unease bubbling in their magic.  
Who it came from however was up for debate. Unwillingly the pair left, and Harry gripped his friends hand tightly as they descended. Lost in concern for the discomfort on Hermiones face, the change in Dracos posture as he fell into step behind them went unnoticed.  
As was par for the course that day every set of eyes settled on the three as they entered. Harry, largely accustomed to the attention, paid it little mind as he pulled his friend to an empty table near the back, with Draco taking the seat directly across from them.  
Draco stiffened as his godfather made his usual billowing entrance and with little ceremony flung his instruction upon the board. With a short explanation of the Black Fire potion he ordered his students to work, ignoring them otherwise as he was known to do.  
It did not take long however for the the class to turn sour. Harry was completely lost to consoling Hermione and neither had so much as moved to gather their ingredients. Snape rose from his desk his scowl deepening as he watched the two.  
Draco paused in his measuring as the professor began to approach the teens. "Mr.Potter, I see as usual that you are so very devoted to your studies"  
Harry's head shot up as his name was uttered loudly. "I'm sorry sir I was just-"  
"Mr. Potter let me be clear, out there you may get bye with your fame but in my classroom you will work, or you will fail. Grand entrances are not everything" Snape turned on his heel to storm away as Harry rose from his seat.  
"But sir I was just-"  
"10 points from Gryffindor"  
"But sir!"  
Snape turned, his anger boiling over at the outrage of a student daring to argue with him. Especially this student. He was reaching for Potter before his common sense could catch up to him.  
The ripping of fine fabric and splintering of wood stopped him in his tracks. Great black wings were between the professor and Harry in an instant. The wing tips stretched high to the stone ceiling, carving out large chunks as they curled back in and hovered like dangerous pikes inches from Snapes face. Magic rolled off Draco like a fine mist as his eyes disappeared in a bright silver haze.  
Harry pulled Hermione behind him as large chunks of the stone ceiling fell. Draco was vibrating with the effort to not rip the wizards throat out where he stood. "You will not touch him" the words were so infused with his magic the the echo shook the walls. "You will not LOOK at him. He is the mate Draconis Luscious Malfoy Velarian Constant and you will die before you touch him!"  
The tremors from the backlash rocked the stones violently. The glass vials lining the walls burst as the mist reached them, the large blackboard cracked up the center. Worst of all, cauldrons filled with unfinished potion tipped or fell from unstable tabletops.  
The broken words across the board cautioned mockingly from the front if the room. 'unfinished, or brewed incorrectly, Black fire potion will give birth to the inferno rather then protect the user from it'  
Flames caught quickly from the shining runny liquid, licking at wood, iron and stone alike. It crawled toward the veela, his mate and Hermione consuming magic and earth as it did so.  
Draco wasted no time, turning to pull Harry into his arms, Hermione being captured by default. A single beat of his wings had them hovering safely above the low lying flames. Fear coursed through the magical link as Harry clung to both his veela and his friend.  
The crisis however had woken Hermione from her panic. "Harry…Harry! Let go of my arm this instant" pulling her wand free and doing her best to peer through the dangeroys feathers she leveled her wand at the flames. "Finite Incantatem!" The hiss, crack and bubble died down slowly as the fire receded into itself, leaving the charred remains of the potions classroom to smoke in its wake.  
Snape took several steps away from the trio as Draco slowly touched back down. His wings drooped as his grip on Harry loosened, and went slack all together. A moment later Harry found himself with a lap full of veela as he collapsed, eyes slipping closed and body going limp. 

 

Hermione left the tower entrance still wringing her hands. Harry and Draco were now tucked in seclusion in their room, with the elder Malfoy lurking in concern. She could only give thanks to Merlin that the dark fey had slept through the majority. The pull in her belly was tight as she approached the corridor for the DADA classroom.  
She could feel the worry in Azure and the fluttering unease in Luna as her anxiety reached out to them in turn. She'd barely turned the corner when gold filled her entire field of vision. Her senses already on edge, Lunas eyes were haloed with the shimmering hue of the winter sun.  
She sniffed at Hermione as hands began to travel from her shoulders to her arms. She both smelled and felt the char on the sleeve of the other girls robes and went rigid. Azure was right behind her, snow in his eyes as he watched where Lunas hand held tight yo the offending fabric.  
"Please calm down both of you. It was an accident in potions class, Harry and Draco were both right there I was perfectly safe"  
They both looked up at her as one, the fluid movement shocking and beautiful, though their gaze was still defensive and doubting. Hands came up to frame Lunas face, fingers delighting in the silk smooth feeling of warm yellow hair slipping between them. "I am fine..it was just my robes"  
The touch seemed to center the veela, in turn calming the carion at her back. This if course did not stop him from folding both his females neatly under his wings. Pressed tightly to both of them Hermione felt herself settle as the light was replaced by Lunas smiling grey eyes, her laughter ringing out free and infectious.  
They were still huddled like this as Professor Lupin called them to join the class. Slightly embarrassed Hermione hurried in hiding her face in her book as soon as she sat down.  
"Ah Hermione" Lupin smiled down at her as he paused by her desk. "So very glad to be your teacher again though…from the looks of things you don't need me"  
She smiled at him shaking her head. "I disagree professor I need to learn all I can. I'm glad Dumbledore convinced the governors to let you come back"  
His smile deepened as he nodded. "Quite right. Though tell me…where is Harry? I expected to see him arrive with Ronald but the boy is here alone"  
Hermiones face fell as she turned her head to stare at her best friend. "They aren't doing so well right now him and Ron. But harry is fine. He just had to stay…and deal with something but I'll gladly collect his assignments"  
Lupin looked from Hermione to the Veela and Carion watching him very closely from the seats just behind her. Nodding in his understanding he paced calmly away to begin the class.  
The state's still did not die down but the class moved along smoothly. Lupin, having a few things to prepare for, set the class to a touch of preparatory reading. Hermione was nearly finished with hers when Professor Flitwick knocked softly on the door.  
"Professor Lupin, very sorry to interrupt, but I have need of miss Lovegood please"  
With a nod to the door Lupin gave his distracted consent. "Of course! Of course!" He waved them off as Luna cast an uncertain glance at her mates before gathering her things. 

Luna followed her head of house to the proud Gryffin statue of the headmaster office. "He's waiting for you my dear" Flitwick tapped his wand against the statue and the winding stairs flowed down to meet her.  
Smiling softly she stepped on to the first step and looked up into the flow of the lanterns as it began to spiral back up. Dumbledore was indeed waiting inside for her, but he was not alone. Her father sat with a sad smile on one of the plush chairs before the headmaster desk. "Headmaster…Papa?"  
Xenophillius went and wrapped his daughter tight in his arms, his eyes red rimmed as he drew closer. "Papa what's the matter?"  
"Miss Lovegood why don't you come and have a seat"  
Her fathers abused throat made his voice break as he whispered to her, pulling her to fall into the chair beside the one he had abandoned. "You are my sunshine…my own sunshine"  
He nearly fell back into his own seat leaning forward on his elbows and clapping both of her hands. "I ..I am so sorry my sunshine girl"  
"I don't understand papa what has happened?"  
Dumbledore rose from his desk and came to rest a hand on Xenophillius shoulder. "It appears miss Lovegood that when your mother died, she left no living veela relatives to…inherit you. Which makes your matings, by Veela law, illegal. For you are not old enough to name yourself head of your clan"  
"What..what does that mean??" Fear and grief began to claw at her throat as she tried to focus..tried to breath  
"It means that either you leave your mates willingly, until you either reach age of full maturity or find a family to take you in, or the high council will forcibly remove you"  
"But..I'll die…they'll die" the reason for her fathers tears sunk in, rapidly piercing her heart. "It can take years to reach maturity…we…I won't survive it" 

Azure sat stiffly in his seat as they watched the pogrebin in its cage. He felt the lack of heat by his side like flashing beacon, but he also could not help but be enraptured by the witch in front of him. The angled profile distracted him as he watched her bent over her book. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her hair constantly falling from behind her ear. The elegant turn of her hand as she swipped it away again.  
The pure concentration that invaded his senses both calmed and invigorated him. Splitting his focus had the talon of his pointer finger unsheathing its self to absentlt claw at the wood of his desk.  
Once more a knock came to the door, this time requesting the professor. The room erupted in whispers immediately stealing all attention from the lifeless looking rock at the front of the room. He watched as Hermione turned to him, laser focused on the anticipation of hearing her voice.  
It was all the time it took for the world to turn over once again. Azure felt it before he saw it. The snaking sensation as it wove in the air. Seeking out the flavor of magic it liked the best. The cage was empty and no one was paying enough mind to notice.  
Azure was over the desk in a blurr of subzero wind landing atop Hermiones books. Her sounds of protest died on her lips as his low growl ripped the whispered murmur into hushed paranoia. His hair grew at a disorienting speed turning into feathers as it reached his back, flowing up into deep blueblack wings.  
She was scooped into his arms the very next moment as they hovered above the crowd. His eyes glossed over a beep cerulean dotted with snow. Undaunted the pogrebin moved closer. The smell of despair permiating the room. Azure scanned wildly the panic welling up from all sides. The need to protect taking over.  
Rational thought escaped him as he clutched Hermione to his chest, deaf to her pleading screams to stop. The other students had long since fled the main floor, seeking cover in the higher auditorium.  
The air froze as it escaped her lungs, the temperatures in the room dropping dangerously low dangerously fast. The pogrebin advanced once more, too close as ice, thick and sharp, burst from the floor. It punched through the soft underbelly and rock like skull, leaving it pinned in place to whimper as the ice inhaling it continued to grow at a slow and steady pace.  
Hermione was in tears as she buried her face in his chest. Azure held her close dropping into a defensive crouch as the door was thrown open. Horror creased Lupins face as he took in the state of his classroom. "Everyone out"  
For once there were no arguments from his students. They fled fast and far from the deadly mass of ice intruding on the class room. "Azure..its your professor…can you hear me"  
Azure growled low as Lupin stepped closer. Lifting Hermione higher on his chest his wings pulled around to shield her from the others eyes.  
"Azure I would very much like to check on Ms. Granger"  
The snapping of a single razor sharp ice tip echoed loud and hollow as it was broken and flung. It nearly struck home as Lupin rolled away. He moved cautiously, wand raised as the ice spears shifted and creamed around him. Trying to get close enough to land a charm past the carions wings.  
"Can you tell me then? If she is all right? Does she need help?" Keeping his voice calm he moved, and sunk low as another couple spears were flung his way.  
It was Hermione's voice that drew him. Her pleading tone speaking past his fear and outrage. "Please Azure…I want to go …just take me back to the tower..to Luna. Please stop this"  
The snow faded slowly as her tears fell to the skin of his hand where it now cupped her cheek. Wings melted away and his hair rested once more at his shoulders, though some strands remained feathers this time. His frown stretched his lips thin as he nodded.  
He stepped gracefully from the desk tops where he had landed and strode past the weary professor. Stopping at the door, he apologetically informed Lupin that she would be fine before departing for the tower.

Hours had passed as they waited, both Hermione and Draco in a deep sleep with their mates hovering close to their side. Ron had come to visit, nearly gaining a black eye until he spotted the deepseated concern on his best friends face.  
He apologized and sat with Harry as he sat with Draco and they talked of quiddicth and classes and normal things until Azure had arrived with Hermione.  
Ron bounced back and fourth at that point between Harry's side and hers. And Harry was grateful for it.  
It wasn't until the elder Malfoy returned near supper that true worry began to set in. Luna was missing. Freya, lacking permission to wander the castle volunteered to stay by her kit and the witches side.  
Harry, Ron, Azure, and Luscious took off. Harry and Ron searched the castle as Luscious searched the grounds and Azure took to the sky. Night had fallen like a silken blanket across the grounds as Luscious surveyed the rolling hills and stony paths.  
Starlight littered the lake with diamonds as he began to circle it, at last picking up on the sickly sweet croning of heartbreak. It sang to his veela, lighting up the darkest shadows of the night.  
And there he found her, wrapped in the heavy drapes of mourning beneath the willow, huddled on the banks of the black lake. The only sound besides her muffled cries was that of the squid as it slid through the waves. He broke her solitude slowly, his own wary song echoing the loneliness he had worn so well for so long.  
She sniffed as she straightened, already so removed that her heartbreak masked the soft patter of the carion touching down on the soft earth just feet from them.  
As their song broke she stared up at the elder Malfoy, silent tears still watering the land. "You have spoken then, to the headmaster" his words lacked the cold distance she was accustomed to.  
She nodded solemnly as she gazed out over the reaching darkness. "And you are preparing to let them go…to die here? Like this?" He gestured around them to the heavy air and silent lake. Luna hung her head in defeat unable to find the strength to answer him.  
"I do not accept that" the words were stern and disdainful. Sharp enough to have her eyes shooting up to his. There was fire in them. A fire she didn't quite understand. "I have spoken to Xenophillius, and the council and the headmaster and all have agreed. If you accept, this very moment you shall shed the bonds of Euphoria, and take up the mantle of Anubia. You shall become my kit and bare my name and all the responsibility and comfort that accompany it. Including your mates"  
She stared at the man in shock for a long while before rising. New tears sprang forward as she flung herself against the elder Malfoy wrapping her arms snuggly about his middle. Their light burst free, the gold absorbing hints of his silver and ebony as he calmly placed a hand upon her head.  
"Now go…the witch needs you" Luna beamed at him and fled, golden light trailing behind dripping stains of silver and ebony behind her. Azure stood stalk still staring at the man he had once held such contempt for.  
"You knew"  
Luscious only stared at him leaning gently on his cain.  
"You told no one"  
"There was no need unless she foolishly refused"  
Azures eyes narrowed suspicion heavy on his mind. "How could she..the other option was to die…what do you want Malfoy"  
Pale features hardened under the moonlight, the shadows pulling closer to his form anger building beneath his skin. "I have lived half a century alone believing I would always be so. Now my mate is graciously watching over your witch while I came to save your veelas life"  
He sighed heavily as he went to move past the young carion. "Sometimes, duckling one acts because they know the depth of the pain that will come..the pain they can prevent. Nothing more…nothing less"  
The next moment the whisper of wings left Azure alone by the lake…his heart and mind torn and his spirit soaring for his mates return.


	8. Under my skin

Harry ran. It was all he could do. All he could hold in his mind. Something was coming and he had to escape it. Had to run. Draco was ahead of him, he could all but reach out to him but he wouldn't. It would slow him down. The dark around them was nearly complete obscuring everything but his hands stretched out before him and his mate just a little ahead.  
No sky, no earth, just the never ending inky blackness as it surrounded his being. The only light, his veela leading the way. The air began to burn his lungs as that light slowly diminished, and faded away. As Draco was pulled from his easy reach and his presence suddenly gone from the world, swallowed up by the abyss.  
Harry stumbled as the pain in his lungs spread out to his chest. Fear welled as the blackness became crippling with out the white gold light that was Draco. 'No. Come back. Don't leave me' the words were out.  
Echoing back the wounded sound in unending dark. Harry fell, blood seeping from the torn open knee of his jeans. The pain barely registered as he pushed back to his feet. Draco. He had to find Draco.  
"You won't find him. He's mine now. All you love is mine now Harry. You can't fight me. You can't win"  
The hiss of that voice sounded so familiar though he couldn't place it. The words sounded so true. How could he fight this. This all consuming darkness?  
Still he pulled himself to his feet. He pushed forward. Just there, at the farthest edge of the void he saw it. A dancing flame, bright and warm. A little farther and he would reach the light. He could still make it. 

 

The shifting of the mattress startled him from his sleep though it was empty when he opened his eyes. Harry groaned and rolled to his side, feeling the warm sheets where there had been a body only moments ago.  
For six years he had avoided the blonde. Thought he hated him even. Welcomed his absence. Now that said Slytherin was actively avoiding him in their waking hours he missed the prat terribly.  
Unenthusiasticly, Harry forced himself from his bed. He'd stay there all day if he could, but Hermione had declared that their circumstances would not keep them from their education and she had back up in the form of a determined, though apologetic, carion who was unlikely to leave her side.  
Dressed, and as unprepared as ever, Harry joined his friends at last at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Dark circles and all. Hermione watched with glaring disapproval until he loaded eggs and toast on his plate. Usually, this was enough but this morning she continued to stare.  
"What Hermione"  
"Its been two weeks Harry" the disapproval turned to thick concern as she glanced toward the Slytherin table at the other end of the hall.  
"And?" Harry fought the urge to follow her face as he tucked into his plate, bending so close to it he was nearly wearing it.  
"And go talk to him. He's your mate something traumatic happened. Both of you are suffering. Go and talk to him Harry please"  
Harry stood so quickly that the table shuddered. "No…I didn't do anything to him he decided to avoid me. If he wants to stop being a brat then he's welcome to but I never asked for this 'mione and I won't beg. I won't go crawling to him like some servant pleading for his gracious attention. No"  
Eyes watched his heated retreat from the great hall. Most of them in wonder and speculation, some in pity. But one set of silver orbs watched him go in heavy sadness that melted into steel hardened anger as the doors closed behind the boy who lived. 

Potions had become a silent affair since the incident. Snape hardly acknowledged him at all which was just fine with Harry. Everyone in fact had made a conscious decision to keep their distance from him in this class.  
He couldn't say he blamed them. Just last week Seamus had lost five points for "excessive talking" when he'd asked Harry to borrow his scales. The lack of interaction however gave his exhausted brain little to keep it engaged. Today was no exception as they worked on a tireless essay dedicated to the uses of dittany.  
Somewhere around his third paragraph, Harry felt his eyes droop once more. The table top felt cool on his forehead as he let his head follow, the heat from the many overwhelming candles feeling oppressive. Harry didn't know when he fell asleep, only that the sharp whack of stiff parchment against the edge of his desk jarred him from the blackness again.  
He could feel the sneer looming down on him but made no effort to look up. The circles under his eyes sat more like deep bruises, defining themselves more each time he woke. Snape had started his rant but Harry couldn't focus on it. Half way through he rose with a mumbled 'sorry professor' and collected his bag.  
Shocked air followed Harry out of the room as he simply left Snape standing, silenced mid lashing and staring at the defeated retreat of one Harry Potter. Draco watched him go with feigned indifference held in place by years of practice.  
His grip on his chair was knuckle white however and his heart beat staccato to each shuffled foot fall. Still he turned his eyes forward once more as his god father reclaimed his desk. No one moved or spoke as the usual glower was replaced by deepseated anger and disgust. 

It was part way through care of magical creatures that Draco finally said enough. Tossing aside his fly bin and closing the cage on his augrey, the Slytherin prince turned to glare at the towering walls of Hogwarts. Crossing his arms for a moment he simply stared, as if he could find potter through its walls from here if he tried.  
Truthfully, if he had been nurturing his bond properly he probably could. Truthfully, if he'd been nurturing his bond like he was supposed to be he wouldn't need to. Kicking out at a nearby root in frustration, Draco left the clearing to a chorus of upset squawking that followed him all the way back to the school.  
Harry hadn't been watching where he was going. Not since he had left potions. His feet carried him, his mind foggy and wandering, his eyes nearly closed. He could have walked off the astronomy tower and never known.  
He turned down endless hallways and traversed stairwells in motion with out ever ceasing or looking up from their stones. It wasn't until he collided with a very indignant suit of armour that any awareness collected with in him at all.  
Though the suit was speaking Turkish and he had no idea of the words, the suits tone was very clear. So was the gash in his knee. For the first time Harry sat on the cold stone wandering where on earth he was.  
Strange pictures of celestial battles covered the walls. And the windows seemed glossed over somehow. Even the walls behind the strange paintings were off, hung with deep purple drapes as if to cushion the portraits of these hapless men rebeling against the angels. Coherent thought was short lived however as the few peaceful paintings began to weep and call out to him. The stones were cool here, so cool and he was so tired. 

Draco swore when he found Harry at last, asleep in the hallway. He pulled him close to his chest, settling him between his knees as he scouted to lean against the wall. The Turkish armour had long been lulled into bliss by the voices in the hall, still softly singing. Draco too began to crone softly.  
Tears fell to dark hair as pale fingers combed through the unruly mess of their own accord. Lips brushed over golden skin feeling the unnatural heat rolling off its keeper. The stone around them cracked as the anger pulsed out of the veela. His song a cry in the forgotten hallway. 

It was hours later as the sky grew dark in the hazy windows and the veela had cried all his tears, that Harry began to wake. It was slow and Draco drank in every moment of it. The soft fluttler behind his eyelids. The heavy sighs as his mind urged him toward wakefulness. The way he burrowed his face into Dracos abdomen as he fought for just another moment.  
It was the contented sigh as Potter breathed in his scent deeply that crushed his heart. Emerald orbs had only just risen to find silver ones when Draco gently pushed him away to stand. His hands buried in his pockets he turned to leave.  
"Draco wait…"  
He stopped not turning to look at his mate. He waited knowing Potter would be biting at his lip trying to say what he wanted just right.  
The distinct shuffling of Harry getting to his feet, moving closer to him, made his heart pound and his stomach flip. "Please don't go..things feel, things feel worse without you"  
If possible Draco stiffened even more then petrified wood. "You come to bed too late Potter…you need more energy. Try and stop being a moron"  
Draco started to walk away again but Harry had had enough. "Me? Me? Are you serious? And…Potter??"

Draco turned and eyed harry in profile keeping his face properly schooled. "Yes..you Potter. That's your name isn't it"  
"My..na-" Harry didn't think. He didn't contemplate. He simply pulled his arm back, and broke Dracos nose. Stunned and bleeding Draco sputtered holding his nose and shaking with rage.  
"The fuck Potter"  
"Its Harry you selfish prat!"  
Drcao stopped wiping at the blood gushing from his nostrils to consider the boy who lived. Still shallow looking and tried. His eyes still dark rings of exhaustion. "What is wrong with you"  
"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Where are you? Your gone you've vanished on me"  
"I'm in your bed every night what more do you want!"  
The hall seemed to vibrate as their voices raised. The figures in the portraits made themselves small or hid behind their ornate frames. The battles on the other hand seemed to feed off the boys, their movements gaining new zest.  
"So that's my life then. You in my bed out of obligation! One more sacrifice for Harry Potter to wear on his chest? No love no real meaning…just another pawn right?"  
"If that's how you need to see it Potter then go ahead! I'm not one of your lackys here to make you feel better. I'll do what I have to but I didn't choose this either! I didn't choose you!"  
The words froze Harry in place. They chilled his blood as he felt the void rising up to meet him. It was true..of course it was true. Who would choose him. Harry, who lived every second with a time limit attached to his life and a price on his head by every person Draco knew. What a prize he was. 

Still he fought to keep the anger in place. It was better then the pain. "Fine I'll see myself out. Ill pack my things and get out of your hair. Ill find some place Malfoy far away from you. Let you be free to do as you please"  
"Like that's possible"  
"I'll make sure it is"  
The finality in Harry's words cut straight through Dracos chest. He nearly dropped to his knees as he latched on to the boys arm spinning him around, his wings carving new divets in the stones as they extended. "What you'll just off yourself then? The great savior of the world giving up..handing things to he who must not be named gift wrapped and hopeless-"  
"Like you care! Your family will get on just fine just like you always have! That's what you do!"  
Now Draco was on his knees. His sobs nearly choking his words. "You could have died"  
"I could have- what?" Harry stopped suddenly deflated and confused.  
"The fire in potions class was my fault! You could have died in that instant. I lost control and drained my self completely and deprived you of energy so again I nearly killed you. Everything..everyone I touch gets ruined"  
"Draco" Harry stooped down catching the veelas face in his hands. "Dray the only thing that can hurt me is you…and your also the only thing that can keep me alive. is this why you've been so distant? Because you lost control?"  
Draco nodded, dislodging more tears from his eyes. Then Harry's lips were on his. Arms snugly around his neck and fingers lost in silky strands of platinum hair. Emerald eyes searched silver as Harry pulled away. Draco had not moved. "I need you Dray, not because some grand design says so. I need you…just me..just Harry. Don't leave Draco everyone leaves…I feel most lost when you're gone"  
Arms circled his waist and pulled him closer, as something painful and dark colored the blondes face. "I need you. And if hating me kept you safe, I'd make sure you hated me forever"  
"Can't hate you Dray never could" again lips met as wings folded protectively around the couple. Hands stroked over robes and into hair as dusk approached and the sun died it's gentle death on the horizon.  
Volumes passed between them with no words spoken as fingertips sought after skin. Harrys grin, full of wonder and joy, shone brighter down on Draco then even the self lit torches hanging on the walls as he gazed at the fair haired veela.  
Soft porcelain white skin, well defined from his years as the opposing seeker and extra credit gained gathering potion ingredients. He traced the toned planes of the bared chest he had woken on so many times, with the tip of his index finger. Feather light, afraid more pressure would make him disappear.  
Dracos hand circled his wrist and pressed his hand flat over his stomach, granting him that ever grating sneer. "I won't break Potter you can touch me"  
Harry scoffed but still stared in amazement. "Can…can I" he gestured as if to lower his touch and Dracos sneer widened.  
A simple nod had Harry swallowing as he watched his own hand slide down. The firm fitting front of his trousers left little doubt of the blondes desires as Harry palmed him through the soft fabric. Glancing back up as he felt Draco push into his hand, he found him even more beautiful the before. 

Slight flushed, head tilted back, disheveled hair falling slightly into closed eyes. "Take me Draco"  
His eyes were no longer closed as steel focused in on glazed green eyes. "You don't mean that"  
Harry's fingers squeezed around Dracos member, still encased in soft linen. "I do mean that. I'm ready. I'm ready to seal our bond and accept you fully as my mate. I'm ready for no more what ifs I'm ready for this"  
Draco grasped the back of Harry's head by the roots of his hair and leaned in very close, the veela light seeping in to replace the silver of his eyes. "You can't say it if you don't mean it I can't undo this once its done"  
Harry's teeth and lips found the soft skin over his jaw bone and nipped and kissed softly up to Dracos ear. "I'm sure. Take me Draco"  
Neither boy registered the wind, or the heat that erupted from them as Draco swept his wand down to vanish their clothes. Safely beneath ebony wings, with the boy who lived secure in his lap Draco Malfoy began to sing. The sound was like crystal and silk against Harry's skin. He couldn't make out the words but their notes sank into his soul and they felt like home.  
Dracos skin felt like fire and ice as Harry settled against his tip and he felt his chest shudder.  
Still it was wonder on Harry's face. Not fear or disgust. Excitement and maybe some nerves. He felt hands lock behind his neck, as he wrapped a strong grip around Harry's equally impressive girth, his free hand supporting the base of Harry's spine as he leaned back, giving the blond as much access as he could.  
It was only when Harry was whimpering that long skilled fingers began to play. Moving carefully with the puckered hole, moving in time with his gentle strokes.  
Whimpers turned to cries of please as Harry rocked into his hand and down onto his fingers, brushing his tip with every movement. Chipping away at the veelas restraint.  
Too thin already, it broke too soon as Draco freed his fingers with a slick popping sound and quickly filled his mate up. Buried to the hilt his cry mingled with a shocked whine. "Harry!" Both hands now grasped a trim waist, cream on gold as both panted.  
Caution lasted for all of a moment before Harry was devouring Dracos mouth as he was filled over and over. Thrust into as his body shivered in pleasure and slicked over with sweat. Too fast and too fevered, they moved like they would cease to be if they stopped. Harry lost himself first to Dracos unceasing grip as hot seed coated their bellies.  
Draco felt Harry squeeze around him as he sped up faster then before. Losing himself in impossible heat and pressure. When he emptied inside his mate it was his name the wind carried. A litany of "Harry..oh Harry" as their souls forever bound together.  
The veela and his wizard slept soundly for a time there in the abandoned hall. Until the magic slipped away and the cold seeped into their bones. Hand in hand and hidden beneath black silk robes conjured by his veela, Harry and Draco slunk off to the tower they called home, and the warm bed that waited for them.


	9. New Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a shout out to my new beta-reader AzureFrostBane thank you for your dedication in being my second pair of eyes! Your hard work lets my story shine and puts my mind at ease! You're the best!

Resist. Breathe. Focus. Azure repeated the words, though they sounded grating in his mind. The library felt confining after all that had happened, but the calm exuding from the witch before him held him firmly in place. Usually he could find his own peace among the stacks.  
Reveling in the whispering turn of old yellowed pages. The musky scent of long history. Cozy lanterns lighting his way as he disappeared among the stacks. Focus.  
Their own little corner left no need to wander off. Azure was convinced between the three of them that half the library's contents had been relocated here. His own books sat in perfect stacks to either side of the deep leather arm chair he had settled into, though over half of them sat untouched. Blue eyes settled on Hermione, nearly hidden as she was. Tomes were settled all around her, organized in neat little piles according to school subject, project relevance, required materials, and leisure breaks.  
Books to read, while taking a break from reading books. The small huff of laughter escaped his chest before he could temper it, drawing her gaze of concern, or annoyance he wasn't entirely sure. He smiled weakly raising a hand in apology and letting his eyes fall from her face. He could feel the moment she returned to her work like a leash around her mind.  
The master pulling its pet to heel once more. A discipline unlike anything he had ever known ruled her and fascinated him to no end. Luna of course had her own approach as she did in all things.  
She lay across the expanse of carpeted aisle, books strewn about, some open and forgotten, others haphazardly stacked in circles. Her long black skirt fanned out around her mingling with the long white gold curls that ignored her constant attempts to keep them tamed. One book lay open but upside down across her belly, as she gazed up at another, a delighted lazy smile on her lips.  
The sheer size of the volume she held above her head made him nervous, but her fingers never slipped, her work never slacked, her smile never wavered. Azure had no such luck. A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch fell from his hands with a thud. The sound caught the full attention of both witch and veela and Azure let go the deep breath he had been holding.  
With a sigh and a shake of his head he rose and leaned over the smooth polished surface of the table to stare at Hermiones confused expression. A few moments made her start to straighten uncomfortably, a few more made her scowl. "Azure what is the matter with you"  
His smile spread soft and easy as he extended his hand to her. "Come and fly with me"  
"I'm sorry?" Her eyes fell to her books as she questioned him, as if he had asked her to abandon her children.  
"Mione they will still be here, safe and sound, but we have reveled in their company for many days now and I need to go outside. And I won't go without you. Come and fly with me"  
Luna seemed to melt into being at his side, her things already packed away, with her sunshine smile aimed right at the witch as she rested her head in his arm. "Please Mione? the moon is full and the stars are out it would be lovely"  
Hermione let her head sag to the tabletop if only to avoid having to see their pleading faces. It was enough that she could feel them. With a huff, and a final longing look at her books, she rose and consigned herself to the cold sky of night flying.  
Hermione wanted to grumble as she pulled her cloak closer, but it was difficult to hold onto the irritation as she watched. Her mates circled in the night air, graceful and sleek. One invitingly bright, the other sensually dark. Clear skies wrapped them in a world of twinkling light as they seemed to dance in the air.  
So much more graceful then herself. The desire to land bubbled in the witches chest again, preferring to watch their fun from the safety of the grounds. Until she found Luna wrapped around her. Her unease evaporated under lips and fingertips. A sugar sweet kiss distracting her from the anxiety of flight as hands made slow circles over a bare knee, and teased at the hem of her skirt.  
Azure gazed at the scene, appreciation snaking itself around him. It was not lost on the veela as she turned to glance at him over her shoulder, golden hair shimmering in the full moon. A half cocked smile and eyes ringed with light flashed his way before disappearing again, lost beneath the collar of the witches cloak.  
Luna traced promises across the skin of Hermiones neck with her tounge. Lips sealing each one with a kiss. Nerves kept Hermiones hands tight on her broomstick but she still felt the heat begin to pool in her belly. Her hood fell away as her head lolled back and the wind made its way beneath her cloak.  
The chill crept over her body in a far more familiar way then a simple breeze. It caressed her, exploring her shape, stroking her curves and teasing at her skin until she shivered. The friction against her broom was a new delight, and when the warmth of Azures hands replaced his conjured winds it fanned the flames higher still.  
Lunas hands never ceased their tempting motion as she pulled closer. Her eyes now focused on the carion, a playful hunger dancing in her gaze. With his hands still exploring the witch he leaned in and found himself enchanted by her kiss the same as their mate. Warm spun sugar frosted with the chill of winters touch, this was what passion tasted of.  
Never releasing his mouth, Lunas fingers ended their journey, stroking softly at the wetted cotton covering Hermiones center. Long, slow strokes that earned the arch of the girls back, each pass causing her hips to rock into the motion. Each rock causing more friction between her and the broom.  
The stifled gasps escaped in frosted plumes as the tempest awakened with in Azure. Lust licked at his power pulling it to the surface of restraint. A restraint that nearly broke as Hermiones grasp found his hardening shaft through his robes.  
Slightly faster pulls then the veelas strokes against her, Hermione moved over him as wind snatched at their clothes. All locked together, all oblivious to the sudden winter storm building in the air around them.  
Ice settled like lace across Hermione and and Lunas cheeks as Azures mouth made its way between their lips. Stealing breath after breath from each heaving chest as the storm came to a crescendo.  
In the oblivion of need no one heard the harsh wind creak against their brooms. No one heard the violent crack of the wood splinter and fall away. They only felt Hermiones sudden abcense between them, with no wings of her own to hold her up.  
Hermione clutched at air as it rushed past her. The sudden lack of heat from her mates was a shock but the blood still surged beneath her skin. The burst of magic still blossoming in her veins. The light pooled at the surface if her skin, a pearlecent blue sheen speckled with gold that shimmered in the swirling storm.  
Her mates hurled themselves downward in a desperate attempt to reach the ground before her. Both were stopped short as her progress was halted abruptly before the surface of the lake.  
Azure was next to her before the thought to move materialized in his mind, Luna still stunned midflight.  
Midnight wings glanced the black surface, dusting it with snowflakes as arms wrapped their witch in tender concern. Gently they broke the glassy surface and slipped into satin waves as steam rose to fog over its expanse.  
Luna lowered silently retracting her ebony wings, their only evidence the aura of gold dust that coated the face of the black water. "Cor Meum" his words washed over her skin as the water enveloped their veela. "Are you alright?"  
Luna slid effortlessly in circles around them as Azure ran hands over Hermiones form, seeking any hurt.  
"I am not. Its..painful Azure"  
Worry creased his face as his eyes began to search her. "Where Hermione, where are you hurt"  
Both of her hands grasped his wrist, pulling his hand from her shoulder, past her breastbone pulling a gasp from her lips. Over the smooth plane of her stomach and between her legs. She pressed him beneath the waves to her center as she whimpered, arching into the touch. "Here my raven, it throbs and it pulses"  
She leaned back into him, wrapping her legs around his waist, trapping his hand against her. "It aches for you" she felt Lunas hand run her spine as she whimpered again. "And for you"  
Need filled Azure as he felt her rock against his cock, his restraint down to frayed threads. "Are you sure?"  
Her nod was overshadowed by Lunas hands, pulling the ties of his trousers open, and his steel like flesh free. Strong, gentle strokes as her nails cut away the soft cotton panties, lost forever to the lake. The words he mumbled as he pushed closer were nearly lost, gruffly muttered carion speak, unintelligible in his lust but filled with the devotion that sprang up in him.  
One last moment of hesitation as Azure lingered at her hot opening, feeling the witch tremble in his arms. "Please Azure" the muffled pleading came from Lunas lips as she nuzzled the curve of Hermiones neck.  
And all that was left was need. Azure pushed in with a meticulous thrust, savoring the pulse of her inner muscle as it gripped him in tight wet heat. The single moment of satisfaction, buried deep inside her, erupted in light as the black surface of the lake gave way to a luminescent blue casting the trio in an ethereal silhouette.  
The new light rolled off Hermione in waves, her magic consuming the waters around her as each perfect snowflake rose in illumination around them, rocked in the current as it matched to their pace. String thrusts met rolling hips as Luna pressed hard to Hermiones back.  
Azure did not leave her wanting as long fingers sought her folds and explored them even as he pressed into the trembling woman in his arms. Hermiones only goals became rise and breath as she was filled and explored by the two magical beings surrounding her. Gripping a strong shoulder and a handful of wet golden hair as if any parting would shatter her fragile grip on the world.  
She rose and rose higher as Azure tortured her with blissful strokes, as Luna stroked her and moaned against her skin, her kiss vibrating with her pleasure. She rose until there was no choice left but to fall. Safe in the arms of her mates she gave in to the consuming heat and collapsed to their arms as her crest left her limp and gasping.  
Luna pulled her gently from Azures arms as she rested her softly against the edge of the bank. She hovered for a moment as she tasted her lips again, admired the shimmer of her skin as wet gold dust mingled with pearly sheen of her mates light.  
She felt Azures approach, his arms wrap around her middle. Her smile was victorious as she wiggled close and pulled him inside, her body curved into his embrace and want leaving him no quarter.  
The sudden heat around him pulled a sharp hiss from his throat, a groan of pleasure as he pulled her yet closer. She bent over in her seat pushing him yet deeper as her mouth returned to her witches skin.  
Azure stayed stilled for a moment, stunned by the sight of lunas mouth against the witches skin even as he felt the veelas hips rock against him. Her cry of protest brought shivers to Hermione as they tickled the skin above her quivering center.  
Azure gladly gave a hard thrust though it did not break his enchantment. Slow and strong he moved as he watched his mates. Between gasps and moans Lunas younger lapped at the wet of the witches sex, feeling the heat in her own belly as Azure slowly pulled her apart.  
Undoing her from the inside out as she worshiped the witch below her. She dipped inside tasting Azure where he had melded with her, where they had been one. The perfect spice to the most delectable dessert.  
Azures loving fingers took their place witnin Hermione when Luna arched back into him, no longer able to do more then clutch her hand as the Carion rocked into her. The crescendo came in the musical cry of the veela as she created her fall and pulled Azure down with her.  
Buried deep in golden light he came as Hermione soaked his hand in her own waves. Luna rested her head on Azures shoulder as she quivered around him, glazed eyes taking in the stars as they sparkled in their joy.  
The light slowly receded, licking its final flames across their skin as the bond solidified among the trio. They stayed beneath the stars awhile longer as the magic settled and eased. The first light of dawn was creeping over the horizon as the trio crept silently under their blankets. Blissful and spent they slipped into restful oblivion.


End file.
